neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Jinguji
Kei Jinguji is the Oracle of Lastation. Much like Noire, she is very hardworking and also a cutthroat businesswoman who will only do things if it will benefit her as well. Profile Appearance At first glance, Kei seems like a boy but in reality she is a girl. She has short silver hair and cobalt blue eyes and wears a black suit like outfit with a blue tie and black shorts instead of pants. Her legwear consists of below the knee black socks and black shoes with blue line designs and silver circles in the center. Personality Kei is a very dedicated and hardworking individual who always keeps her nation and her goddess' best interests in mind no matter the situation. While she seems initially seems manipulative, only caring about work and profit, she is shown to have caring aspects about her as well. An example of this would be when she asks Nepgear what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard due to being concerned about Noire's well being. Relationships Main Article: Kei Jinguji/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 The Crossroads of Defeat When Nepgear, IF, and Compa arrive to the Basilicom they are greeted by Kei who says that she has been monitoring their movements since they had arrived in Lastation. When asked for information concerning Lastation's mascot character, Kei requires the girls to preform some manual labor and obtain the necessary components to a device being developed by Lastation. Before Nepgear and company head out to retrieve the materials, Kei asks for information about what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard three years ago and most recently. Nepgear is about to explain before being cut off by IF who says it is wrong for her try to pry information out of others for free. Kei apologizes and requests that they proceed in bringing back the materials, promising that they will exchange information once the task is completed. After the party retrieves the Treasure Gem in Virtua Forest Depths and returns to Lastation in search of the Hematite, they are met with a young solider who offers to help them find it in exchange for defeating a monster. They quickly accept and take off to complete the task. Kei, who had been watching the entire time, approaches the young soldier and tells him that he had done a decent job in making them go out and take care of the monster which implies that Kei was the one who put the solider up to the task in the first place. Kei also states that he had given Uni the same information about the Hematite that the soldier had promised to give to Nepgear. The party returns to Lastation’s Basilicom and hand over the components that Kei had requested. Nepgear asks again for information on the mascot character. Kei first requests that Nepgear tells her what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard. After explaining, Kei is relieved to hear that Noire is alive. She then begins to tell them where they can find the mascot character of Lastation but also tells them that they shouldn't expect their request to be accepted. Kei wishes them the best of luck and sees the party off. After having completed their mission, the group heads back to the Basilicom in Lastation to report their success to Kei but as always Kei already knows. Nepgear requests to meet with Uni one last time before they head to Lowee. Kei tells her that Uni panicked upon their arrival and dived melodramatically under her desk. When Uni comes from under the desk, she and Nepgear exchange a few words in and end up rebuilding their friendship. Kei apologizes for giving Nepgear and the others the runaround and wishes them the best of luck on their journey. IF says that those words are creepy coming from Kei. Kei merely says that she surmises that Lowee’s CPU Candidates will be even more troublesome for them making Nepgear curious as they leave. Final: Defenders In the True Ending of the game, Kei watches Noire and Uni complete some paperwork. Kei is impressed that Uni has changed so quickly, from the fact that she had difficulty completing paperwork to the point where she was able to complete it quickly and flawlessly then Noire. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow With Lastation's shares falling quickly to Planeptune, Kei asks Noire and Uni what to do. Noire and Uni decide to confront the Planeptune sisters and fight them. When Nepgear arrives at Lastation's Basilicom, Kei summarizes that if she was here, Noire and Uni were already dead. Nepgear apologizes to Kei for having to kill both of them, and Kei kindly asks her to leave. When Nepgear leaves, Kei breaks down, commenting on how difficult it was to keep her usual business stance with Noire's death. In the Conquest ending, Kei is the only Oracle to arrive to Nepgear's CPU ceremony (barring Histoire), stating that Mina was still upset over Blanc, Rom and Ram's death and that Chika refused to believe Vert was dead. Not having anything to do now that Lastation ceased to exist, she decides to work for Nepgear to normalize relations between her and the people. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Kei's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, though she is recruitable if the plan "Kei Introduced" is completed. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Kei does not make a physical appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, but she is spoken of by Uni who explains that Kei went to go start a business due to everything being so peaceful and her not having any work to do for the time being. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Kei's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII When Lastation's Public Relations reach level 10, Kei sends Noire a package with the Lastation Processor Unit and a letter saying that Lastation is doing fine without her, and that she'd visit once her new job settles down. Gameplay Main Article: Kei Jinguji/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection While she does not make a physical appearance in this game, she is mentioned during Noire's story when she sends a letter telling Noire to team up with the other goddesses to increase her ability to get shares. Additionally, if the player does not choose Noire to produce for, Kei will become her producer instead as seen on the idol rankings. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Kei is an available party member in the PlayStation 4 release of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Plus. She can also be added to the PC version through the "Colosseum + Characters DLC." She does not play a role in the story. Videos Quotes Main Article: Kei Jinguji/Quotes Etymology Her name "Jingu'ji Kei'" (神宮'寺ケイ') is a play on the word GK (Ji Kei is pronounced Ge Kay), which is a nickname for Sony fanboys in Japan. Trivia *Kei is the only character in the Neptunia series thus far to have boy-like appearance in comparison to the others. *Kei has a cameo appearance wearing a dress in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation. *Kei came in 21st place in a popularity poll. Navigation Category:Kei Jinguji Category:Oracles Category:Humans Category:Lastation Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:DLC Characters